RWBY Hearts
by EmoH123
Summary: A mixture of RWBY and Kingdom Hearts. Rated T for Language and other stuff. Don't own any other animes used here.


**Hiy****a, Everyone! E****moH12****3 here. This is the beginning of something I've been thinking a lot about.**

**First off, This fan fiction has a universe that has crossed together RWBY and Kingdom Hearts. Besides from Team RWBY, there won't be lot other characters from the show and Renmant will be a bit different from the actual show. Though there will be OC's that will be a lot like the actual characters.**

**Second, Team RWBY will be genderbent. Their names in this story will be;**

**Ruby-Rouge Rose**

**Weiss-Wilfred Schnee**

**Blake-Blair Belladonna**

**Yang-Yin Xiaolong**

**Third, the worlds that will be visited will all be reverse harems for this season. WHY? I like reverse harems and it contributes to the plot at hand. But there will be characters from other animes and forms of media appearing in this story.**

**Finally, I don't own any of the animes used here. I don't own Kingdom Hearts either.**

* * *

><p><em>Huntsmen and huntesses' duties are to keep their world safe from Grimm. That is no doubt true, but they also protect other worlds as well.<em>

_They are sent through portals to new worlds, to destroy Grimm. Grimm are very uncommon in outside the world of Renmant, but they do tend to find themselves able to cross worldly boundaries._

_The natives are less knowledgeable about Grimm and unable to handle them, making them easy targets to be prey..._

Carrie, stop trying to freak everyone out.

_I'm trying to build suspense. Besides, I'm right anyway._

It's still no reason to go scaring people. It's still the beginning!

**Wait, you two! Arguing is wrong! We won't get anywhere like this.**

HEY! Can we get this prologue over with or what!

_FINE._

**Well, let's start the story now that we got the setting out of the way. I guess we should start from the very beginning...**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Team RWBY were summoned to Professor Ozpin's office. They were now in their second year at Beacon, in the Kingdom of Ney. So far, most of their missions have been quite successful.

They were quite alarmed to have been summoned. It must of had been urgent since they were called in from class. They entered the room one-by-one and gathered around Ozpin's desk.

"Professor Ozpin, is everything alright?" Rouge asked, generally concerned.

"Yes, Rouge" answered Ozpin. "But, there is an urgent matter on which I would like to discuss with you all."

A hologram appeared with four worlds pictured on it.

"We are losing our connections with these worlds, and it's not exactly a good thing, especially since Grimm now lodged in those worlds" explained Ozpin. "Your mission will be to locate the key holes, and reconnect them. As well as take care of any Grimm you encounter."

"A MISSION OUTSIDE OF RENMANT!" Rouge shouted, it was very uncommon for second year students to take missions outside of their world of Renmant.

"Yes, now do you accept it?" Ozpin asked the boys.

Rouge looked to his teammates. They each nodded in agreement.

"Yes" answered Rouge. "We do, Sir."

Ozpin smiled. "Good. Now, On the matter of the navigatiors.."

Navigators were the people who controlled the portals and tell the Huntsmen where to go.

Then, Glynda Goodwitch and four girls entered the room. They were all wearing the school uniform but looked around thirteen or fourteen or so.

"This is Team HCSE" explained Ozpin. "They will be your navigators for this mission."

The first girl had neck length dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you senpai! Let's do our best to work together, 'kay?" she said. She seemed to be very friendly and upbeat. "My name is Hana June. First year here at Beacon. I'm the leader of Team HCSE."

The next girl was a dark skinned Faunus, she had bullhorns on her head. Her lavender hair was tied to be a long ponytail and she had chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Carrie Bole," she said. She had a very calm and confident exterior. " I think we will all get along fine." Out of the girls she was the tallest.

Blair got a bit nervous when he heard her last name.

The smallest girl followed. "Good day to you" she curtsied. "I am Sansa Raines." By her manners, one could tell she was from a distinguished family. She had long raven black eyes, green eyes, and tan skin.

"Wait!" Wilfred recognized that name anywhere. "Raines as in the Raines Group, one of richest companies in the world!"

Sansa just nodded at the Schnee heir. "Yes. But we're closely followed by The Schnee Dust Company" she told him.

"Were you you trying to humble just now?" Carrie sarcastically asked, earning a glare from Sansa.

The last girl introduced herself. "Elena, Elena Kumite." Her skirt longer than any of the other females of Beacon. She had pink eyes, dark skin, and turquoise hair. "Make no mistake. We aren't friends.'

"Tsundere~" Yin teased.

"Yeah, what about it?" she retorted.

"Be nice" Glynda reprimanded them.

Team RWBY was left an interesting first impression by Team HCSE, but the were very excited by the mission at hand.

"Your mission begins tomorrow" Ozpin told the teens. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, someone sat on a throne in the shadows while four people, all dressed in black hoods and their faces hidden, bowing before him.<p>

"The time has come" he announced. "We will now obtain the young women of legend. No one will be able to stop us."

He smirked evilly.

A girl woke up immediately. She was in bed, in her room.

"Chii..." her squirrel stirred, very tired. "What wrong?"

The brunnette, also known as Ema Hinata, who now has 13 step brothers, smiled.

"No...it's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Tell me what you think! I don't own any of anime used here, RWBY, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts either. <strong>

**EmoH123 0ut! PEACE!**


End file.
